


［铁奇异］ 关于那些条件04

by whitedeer00



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitedeer00/pseuds/whitedeer00
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	［铁奇异］ 关于那些条件04

“Shit!”

这是Tony在这十分钟内发出的第三次咒骂，他丢下了手中的板手，任由他在寂静的实验室内发出了巨大的声响。他烦躁的抹去了额头上的汗水，甚至连脸上都沾上了黑色的机油，他却丝毫不在乎。实验室有空调，照理说并不至于这么热，更何况他只穿了一件黑色的背心，但他就是热的只想一头跳进游泳池内放松一下。

他想念Stephen了。

他也想念Stephen泡给他的茶了。

这是和Stephen失联的第四周。自从在他的身上看到那个奇怪的图腾后，本来一直有在用邮件来往的两人像是断了联系一样，就算他在怎么迟钝，也明白是那个法师正在躲着自己。当然这有一部分也该算是Tony的错，因为他也完全没发任何消息给法师。至于为什么他这么肯定？

因为Tony之前顺着信件查到了Stephen的IP位置，座标显示在卡玛泰姬。他前阵子刚好“路过”那个地方，应门的是一个不苟言笑的平头男子，他说Stephen不在这边，麻烦请回吧。他敢肯定Stephen就在这里面，而且那名男子的语气带着明显的拒绝与严肃，他不是听不出来这当中的意思。

吃了闭门羹加上联系不上人，让Tony感到十分恼火。这股怒气让他不得不承认，那个法师在他心中的位置早就已经不是区区一个床伴这么简单。他也很清楚的明白，当时看见图腾时，那股莫名的气愤与烦躁是来自嫉妒与占有，平时也有很多小细节其实都能发现他对法师的特殊待遇，只是他不愿意去想，也不想桶破这层微妙的关系。

但是如果不把一份关系弄得得更糟，他似乎就不是Tony Stark了，何况他和Stephen的关系本来就称不上正常，他向来不擅长处理这种事，毕竟想爬上他床的女人多的数不清，他只需要在醒来的隔天送上一张信用卡或者些名贵的礼物就能解决。

但显然Stephen并不需要这些东西。

他忍不住想起他和Stephen真正熟悉起来时是他最心力憔悴的时候。Natasha在机场最后的倒戈、Rhodey因此失去了他的双腿、因为判断错误而导致曾经的队友被关了起来，以及最后他和Steve在西伯利亚打得不可开交，他自己的反应炉也被熟悉的星盾砸了个粉碎，身上有多处的内伤与擦伤，尤其是脸上的伤口最为狼狈。

更让他心寒的是Steven的态度，一时间他忽然有种被全世界背弃的错觉。Obadiah背着他做出了战甲，并且试图在山洞杀了他，或者是Hamme派人做出类似的战甲袭击他，以及为了试图让自己的装甲能拥有保护世界的力量而做出了Ultron，还害得索科维亚有无数人受伤，最后是和自己的团队反目成仇。

他不是一个当英雄的料子。他和Steve不一样，一个是先有了英雄之心，然后透过药物而变成了超级英雄。但Tony却是先大摇大摆地成了英雄，才接着一点一点的修正自己的观念，到后面是在电梯隔间内的谈话，促使他决定要竭尽可能的保护所有人，到现在、他依然希望能借由自己的力量来为地球做一些保护。

但看看现在，他被曾经并肩作战的队友打得遍体鳞伤，甚至因此决裂了本来就不太友好的关系。他忽然不明白自己到底在做什么了。

Tony吐了口嘴里的血沫，正思考着没有任何装置的状况下怎么回去，就看到Natash紧皱着眉走了进来，搀着他搭上昆式战机给送了回去。他不意外间谍女特工有办法追到他的位置，但Tony实在不愿意开口说些什么，他太累了。他忽然很想逃离这个世界，但是他不能，他不能这么做。等回去后还得和政府周旋，收拾一切的残局，还有面对Pepper担忧与关心的眼神，以及现在坐在他身旁欲言又止的Natasha。

Tony忽然感觉这一切真他妈糟糕透了，而他却没有办法让自己停下来。

他的队友丢了一个难题给他。一个需要双方沟通，另一方却选择完全避而不谈的话题。在以往他们总是随心所欲的砸坏一栋大楼，摧毁一段道路，几乎整个队伍的人都可以算上习惯用拳头解决一切，但每次最后总会由他来解决收单，就好像他一个人就能摆平这些事情一样。

只要能用钱解决的都不能算难事，他最头疼的是该怎么样面对那些政府官员的脸色与民众的愤怒。这些指责让他想到就非难受。

但是他不能停下来。

回到大厦后做了简单的包扎，直接在实验室内埋头苦干了好几天，直到他完成了Rhodey的义肢好辅助他行走，接着又安排了他后续的恢复作业。这中间当然免不了国务卿频频发来的电话，在告诉他们法案的部分等候天开庭协调后，他直接让Friday转成了静音，因此他得以有个喘息的空档。

Tony打开了通讯软件并给那个已经和他通信近半年的男人发了消息。他原本以为会是在信件发送的两天或三天才能见到Stephen，却没想到在下一秒就看见面前突然多了个金色圆圈，然后对方从里面走了出来。

“你看上去可真狼狈。”Stephen微微皱眉看着他。他穿着Tony没见过的诡异蓝色法袍突然出现在他的办公室内。

虽然不是没见过关于魔法这类的玩意，Tony却很难把这种东西和Stephen连接。印象中他对这男人的认知是不可能去接触这些科学无法解释的东西，不过这都不是重点，重点是那身袍子穿在他身上竟然透露出该死的禁欲感与性感。

白皙的脖子藏在深蓝的衣领下，微微突起的喉结以及他脸上严肃却有些担忧的神情都格外吸引Tony的目光，他轻咳了声，靠在一旁的办公桌上看着他，“你知道我叫你来是为了什么？”

“你对我有兴趣。”Stephen耸了耸肩直接的回答他的问题，他当然知道Tony找他来是为了什么。他虽然在卡玛泰姬，但依旧有网路可以使用，多多少少能知道复仇者们因为协议的事情闹得不可开交，他就在想这个男人什么时候会找上自己。

“是，是性趣没错，那么聪明的法师打算选哪个地方？”Tony打量着Stephen，这种直白与坦率倒是合他的胃口，尽管法师似乎没发现两个人口中的兴趣有那么点不太一样。

“跟我来。”Stephen再次打开了传送门。

Tony老实地跟在他身后，他忍不住赞叹这种小把戏真方便。就算他有私人飞机可以到处飞，但这种简直称得上瞬间移动的玩意儿更方便，要是下次再被国务卿或者政府的探员缠住，他觉得也许用上这招挺不错的。

他们到了一个不算宽敞的小房间，里面来带了点淡淡的檀香，就像法师身上的味道一样清新又好闻，也让Tony一直以来紧绷的精神稍微放松了一些，就好像他的焦躁与恐慌似乎也被这股香气逐渐驱散。他想这大概是Stephen的房间，室内没什么东西，简单又朴素，唯独桌上摆着那台小小的笔记型电脑，和几本看上去挺精美的厚重书籍，还有一只破碎的手表。

Stephen没有理会Tony一脸好奇的表情，迳自给他到了一杯茶要他喝下，Tony笑着说你该不会在里面下药了吧，他也没解释，只是坚持要她喝下。

“我就当作你这里面放了催情剂了。”Tony笑着打趣，然后仰头喝下。口中微甜的回甘让他忍不住舔了舔嘴角，不得不说，他一个热爱甜食与垃圾食物的人，居然觉得这种淡淡的茶香竟然挺好喝的。他把茶杯还给了Stephen，本来想让法师自己脱掉身上的衣服，他却觉得眼皮忽然有些沉重，甚至连面前的人影都逐渐模糊了起来。

“该死…”他咽呜了声，最后倒向了身后柔软的床铺。

Stephen给他盖好了被子，自己则坐在一旁看起了书。那杯茶里加了一点蜂蜜、还有一点点的迷迭香与薰衣草，蜂蜜正好中和了植物的气味，有助于让Tony能有个好觉。

那是Tony在经历了这些事情之后，第一个没有做梦也没有从中惊醒的睡眠，长时间的身心紧绷得到了彻底的修复，他睡得特别香甜，甚至一路从早上睡到了晚上，整整十三个小时。他再次甦醒时的第一个反应是饿了，回头想看看把自己带来这里的人，却发现他撑着脸靠在桌上睡着了。

Stephen的举动倒是出乎他意料之外，他以为他只是想带他来这里做爱，没想到却是让自己睡了个好觉。

打断Tony思绪的是笨笨不晓得从哪里捡来了一个小零件，要跟Tony玩你丢我捡的游戏。他忍不住叹气了，认命地把零件丢了出去，然后看着那小家伙冲过去把他捡了回来。连他做出来的小家伙都在担忧他，难道他现在看上去有这么糟糕？

Tony又持续和笨笨玩了一阵子，才叫他去角落充电休息。

他决定再去卡玛泰姬一次，这次他一定得见到Stephen。


End file.
